


hips still moving

by JamieBenn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: dancing and a blowjob





	hips still moving

He moved his hips from side to side to the music and wondered if Jamie would want to join him, later. The way that the music just made him feel inside made him just want to run and grab Jamie that second. They would definitely be dancing to the same song later. Tyler would make sure of it.

Tyler grabbed Jamie’s hand as he walked into the room. It was gentle, dragging him to the big empty spot on the floor. He put his hand out, gesturing for Jamie to wait as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapped the right buttons and played the song that he wanted Jamie to hear. That he wanted them to dance to.

The beat began, and just like before, Tyler began to sway his hips. Jamie looked at him incredulously, but it didn’t matter, because Tyler could not feel anything but the beat of the music, and he could not see anything but Jamie.

Tyler ran his hands down Jamie’s sides, hips still moving to the music as he pulled Jamie’s shirt over his head.  Jamie still wasn’t moving, but he was smiling a little. Mouth pulling slightly upwards as Segs ran his hands down his body again, holding his arms there a little before pulling down his pants, hips still swinging from side to side with the music.

Jamie had taken his shoes off as he had come in so his pants slipped over his feet a little easier, and now all that was left before they could get any show underway was that Tyler had to strip himself. Now that, would be a little different of a show. It was not really a show at all. It was possibly the only thing that Tyler had not done to the rhythm of the music since it started. He pulled his shirt over his head and his panted off his legs so quick that Jamie probably had no time to notice, as he stood there bare aside from his underwear.

It was easy for Tyler to jump straight back in and continue running his hands down Jamie’s entire body, but that was not all he did. Now, he had the opportunity to kiss his way down the bare skin. He wouldn’t be Tyler Seguin if he didn’t give a little kiss to the face, the lips, the neck – if he didn’t press his lips firmly to Jamie’s jaw and suck and suck and suck until it left a small mark that no one would be able to identify as Tyler’s. Just that Jamie had someone.

He made his way right down the neck, and Jamie could probably feel it coming. As he moved down his chest, pressing firm, albeit gentle kisses to his pecs, and following down, peppering the stomach with gentler, softer. Tyler’s hands were gripping Jamie’s sides, keeping them close. But that was not their only duty, and as soon as Tyler reached Jamie’s waistband, the underwear was pulled over Jamie’s dick to reveal his cock hard.

Tyler was on his knees now, the carpet soft against his skin. His mouth was still on Jamie, his hands using Jamie both to balance him and for feeling. He took his mouth off, only for a brief moment, and dropped his head a little to meet the head of Jamie’s penis. A moan immediately escaped Jamie, low in pitch, but loud. It echoed through Tyler’s ears, as his mouth wrapped around the cock further down.

Jamie, whose arms had been hanging next to him the whole time this had been happening, reached out with his hand, touching Tyler’s hair as he began to move back and forth.

Tyler came off of Jamie’s cock, audibly licking his lips at the precum at the tip. As he moved his mouth over the head again, he didn’t stop, he went further, and when Jamie’s cock hit the back of Tyler’s throat, his hand grasped Tyler’s hair in a fist, and he moaned yet again, deep and guttural. Tyler followed the moan with his own, his mouth vibrating around Jamie’s cock.

It was only then that Jamie came, lose and wild. Tyler could taste it, filling his mouth, covering his tongue. The warmth filled his mouth even when Jamie was gone. When Jamie had gone from his mouth, and the only thing to remind him of the moment, was the cum that he hadn’t yet swallowed, the feeling of nirvana that he had in his entire body. A wet patched covered the front of his underwear and Jamie had fallen onto the bed a few steps away. Tyler smiled and swallowed. He didn’t want to get up yet, but he was sure that if he joined Jamie, they could have another round soon enough. He didn’t really want to wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> who knows ? ?


End file.
